kebiasaan
by Eixa Tuven
Summary: karena terbiasa Mingyu merasa ada yang aneh saat hyung sebelah rumahnya memutuskan untuk kuliah di ibu kota. Meanie. M rated. BL. Eixa Tuven


A story about

.

.

.

.

.

.

BL

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eixa Tuven

.

.

.

.

present

.

.

.

.

Mesin bus kota berderu lembut sewajarnya, membelah jalan perkotaan melewati banyak halte, hingga nuansa desa melingkupi pemandangan di luar jendela menggantikan deretan bangunan modern. Totalnya 45 menit Mingyu duduk bersandar di jendela bus menahan kantuk, dari ia masuk kedalam bus hingga turun. Tepat 45 menit. Selalu begitu.

Remaja berkulit tan itu tidak pernah merasa 45 menit adalah waktu yang lama hingga saat ini, padahal sudah bertahun-tahun ia menaiki bus dengan jurusan yang sama untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Tapi kali ini Mingyu benar-benar merasa 45 menit sangat lama, selama perjalanan ia hanya menahan kantuk dan membuka gadget beberapa kali.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di dekat meja belajar, Mingyu merebahkan diri di kasur untuk satu orang kesayangannya. Keadaan rumah sepi seperti biasa, tapi sekarang benar-benar terasa senyap.

Kenapa semuanya terasa lambat dan berbeda? Padahal begini lah biasanya. Mingyu bertanya-tanya pada pikirannya. Tatapannya melayang ke langit-langit tapi pikirannya kosong tanpa jawaban.

Dirinya melihat ke arah jendela, disana ada rumah milik tetangganya dengan marga Jeon. Dan putra mereka yang berusia setahun lebih tua darinya mulai kemarin telah melanjutkan pendidikan di ibu kota.

Sedikit rasa rindu menghampiri, bernyanyi dengan teriakan pilu memanggil nama teman sekaligus hyungnya itu. Tidak hanya rindu, sesak pun datang dengan rasa kesepian menusuk-nusuk kehampaan dalam nafas. Sakit yang tak berdarah katanya, namun membunuh bila tak diberi obat.

Sekali saja, Mingyu ingin nekat dan menelpon dengan alasan rindu. Tapi ini baru sehari dan mereka hanya berlabel 'tetangga-dari-kecil-sudah-seperti-kakak-adik'. Ingin rasanya ia memutar balik waktu untuk dapat mengatakan perasaannya kala mereka masih menaiki bus yang sama untuk sekolah, masih menghampiri rumah satu sama lain untuk membunuh kebosanan, masih saling menghampiri di pagi hari, masih sempat berkata 'sampai jumpa besok' dari pagar masing-masing, masih bisa memakan ttebokki saat menunggu bus, masih ada kesempatan untuk bersama.

Mingyu melankolis, tiba-tiba jadi puitis, tiba-tiba menyesal atas kepengecutannya. Kim Mingyu sudah tahu perasaannya tapi tidak berani mengatakannya kepada anak sulung keluarga Jeon di sebelah rumah.

Kim Mingyu merasa payah. Ia mengambil gadgetnya dan menelpon Hyung sebelah rumah yang telah berpindah untuk kuliah sejak kemarin. Mingyu bahkan ikut bantu-bantu mengepak barang dan mengantarnya menaiki kereta. Tapi, Mingyu tidak benar-benar tahu dimana dan seperti apa tempat tinggal baru Hyungya itu.

Panggilan tersambung.

"Hyung?"

"Halo." Bukan suara hyungnya, suara pria yang halus.

"Ini siapa? Mana Wonwoo-hyung?

"Ini Joshua, Wonwoo tengah mandi jadi aku yang mengangkat, ada perlu apa ya?"

Mingyu diam sejenak. Terperangah, menjatuhkan dagunya, lupa mengambil nafas, dia tengah shock. Dalam otaknya hanya ada kata, 'hyung', 'mandi', dan 'pria lain yang suaranya lembut'. Cukup membuat skenario drama percintaan 14 lembar.

"Halo? Min-sshi?"

"Tidak papa, aku akan menutup teleponnya. Selamat sore."

Mingyu mematikan percakapan mereka. Bahkan dari perkataan 'Joshua' Mingyu tahu bahwa hyungnya masih menyimpan nomornya dengan nama 'MIN-MIN TAN'. Dari kata Min dan Tan. Sementara Minggu menyimpan nomor hyungnya itu dengan 'woon hyung3' semenjak ia menaiki kelas 1 SMA.

Depresi secara mental, hati, spiritual, Mingyu jadi tidak ada semangat untuk mengganti bajunya. Toh, besok tanggal merah, hari libur nasional, ia bisa tidur menikmati rindu dan rasa sakit.

Terimakasih Joshua-sshi, atas rasa cemburu ini. Bisik Mingyu sambil memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Yeah, lagi dengerin lagu congratulations day6 di bus pulang pas tiba-tiba lihat ada dua anak SD duduk jejer. Yang satu hitam kebakar matahari macam Mingyu yang satu putih kalem macam Wonwoo. Nah si bocah macam Mingyu ini tidur di bahu si bocah macam Wonwoo, dan si bocah yang dijadikan tempat bersandar biasa aja. Duh kepikiran Mingyu sama Wonwoo kayak gitu.. dan muncul ff ini!! Berusaha ga senyum-senyum sendiri lihatin anak dua bocah SD itu dan lagu tiba-tiba udah ganti jadi lagunya love me love me winner..._**

 ** _Ehehe,_**

 ** _Sekian_**

 ** _Eixa Tuven_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Let's continue the story

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu bangun dengan sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Ia salah posisi tidur, dan bau dari seragam di tubuhnya memperparah keadaan.

"Mingyu!" Suara sang ibunda memekik bergema di kamar Mingyu.

"Ini libur, eomma, appa, dan Tae akan pergi dengan keluarga Jeon untuk piknik, kalau mau ikut bersiap!"

Dulu Mingyu akan langsung berloncatan berteriak iya lalu berlarian mempersiapkan diri, tapi sekarang rasanya tidak. Karena keberadaan Hyung Jeon kesayanganya tidak ada.

"Tidak lah, aku lelah eomma."

Eommanya tampak kecewa sejenak, "ya sudah kalau lapar masak sesuatu di kulkas ya."

Ibunya langsung menutup pintu membiarkan Mingyu menutup mata lagi. Tapi rasa kantuk entah pergi kemana, Mingyu tetap terjaga dan sadar sepenuhnya saat sayup-sayup kepergian keluarganya dan keluarga Jeon terdengar.

Diambilnya handphone hitamnya, ada pesan dari hyungnya.

 _Kenapa menelpon?_

Ingin rasanya menjadi jujur dan blak-blakkan dengan menjawab rindu. Tapi ia harus rasional, Kim Mingyu harus rasional.

 _Tidak papa, Hyung_

 _Bukan hal penting_

Mingyu bangkit dari tempat tidur, mencas hpnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Ia perlu mandi dan sepasang pakaian wangi.

Hanya dengan handuk menutupi bagian bawah pusar hingga lutut, sebenarnya eommanya akan sangat marah jika tahu ia berpakaian seperti itu, Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi mengambil sebotol susu dan menegaknya perlahan sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Membiarkan air dari rambutnya menetes.

Sebagai seorang pria, ia memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mandi kali ini hingga handphonenya telah tercas setengah penuh. Dan ia terkejut, ada banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan masuk. Dari ibunya, ayahnya, Tante dan Om Jeon, dan hyungnya.

 _Min, ternyata Wonwoo hari ini pulang tolong bukakan pintu untuknya_

 _Mingyu ya, Wonwoo pulang dan tidak membawa kunci rumah. Kami disini tidak mungkin pulang tolong temani dia ya._

 _Kamu ada acara Min hari ini? Aku pulang nanti, ayo jalan-jalan._

 _Min, semua orang di rumah pergi aku akan mampir rumahmu_

Dan lain sebagainya pesan yang masuk. Terkahir dari hyungnya.

 _Min, kamu dimana? Aku sudah membunyikan bel dari tadi_

Mingyu hampir menumpahkan susu di mulutnya, hanya muncrat sedikit saja, dan segera berlari ke pintu depan. Membuka pintu. Dan melihat hyungnya duduk menghadap jalan depan rumah sambil menekuk lutut dan lehernya.

"Wonwoo-hyung!"

Hyungnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadapnya. "Kenapa lama sekali Mingyu!!?"

Mingyu tersenyum bodoh, "hehe, aku mandi Hyung, maaf."

Wajah hyungnya seketika memerah hingga telinga, "mana bajumu?!" Hyungnya berdiri mendekat.

"Aku habis mandi, Hyung."

"Bukan berarti kamu boleh berjalan sekitar rumah dengan handuk saja, masuk sekarang kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?!"

Hyung kesayangannya itu membawa mereka berdua masuk rumah dan menutup pintu.

"Hyung, kau berlebihan."

Mingyu terkekeh, berjalan ke dekat meja dimana ia meletakkan botol susunya yang hampir habis.

"Kamu masih minum susu?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "berhenti minum susu, tinggimu akan mengalahkan tiang listrik nanti."

"Tapi aku suka susu, Hyung."

Lagi, hyungnya memerah, "jangan mengatakan hal ambigu begitu, segera pakai baju!"

Yang lebih tua mendorong yang lebih muda dengan terlebih dahulu mengambil botol susu kosong, menuju kamar tuan rumah.

Mingyu tersenyum dalam pikirannya. "Memang perkataanku ambigu bagiamana Hyung?"

Mingyu sengaja mendekatkan dirinya ke hyungnya yang lebih pendek darinya. Pikirkannya berkata sedikit menjahili dan modus tidak akan menyakitkan.

"Yang barusan."

"Barusan yang mana?"

"Yang tentang su-susu."

Wajah hyungnya semakin memerah.

"Tentang susu yang mana?"

Hyungnya menunduk tidak berani menunjukkan wajah merah hingga cuping telinga miliknya.

"Kau menyukai susu."

"Loh, Hyung kan tahu aku memang suka minum susu, apa Hyung memikirkan susu yang lain?"

Si tertua mendorong Mingyu dengan tangan bergetar. "Sudah cukup pembicaraan ini. Segera pakai baju, Mingyu."

Wajahnya merah sekali, tangannya bergetar, ia manis sekali. Pikiran Mingyu muncul iblis.

"Aku tidak suka susu yang lain, Hyung."

"Eh?" Akhirnya hyungnya melihat kearahnya langsung ke matanya.

"Aku sukanya susu botol dan terkadang aku membayangkan menyentuh susu Hyung."

Wajah Wonwoo memerah dan ia segera mundur selangkah. Mingyu tahu ia salah.

"Hyung, aku menyukaimu dan membayangkan hal-hal tidak wajar denganmu." Mingyu menurunkan suaranya, menjadi sangat berat dan sedih. "Saat hyung pergi aku benar-benar kesepian dan rindu, karena itu semalam aku menelpon, tapi malah Joshua-sshi yang mengangkat saat hyung sedang mandi."

Mingyu duduk di kasurnya, dengan ini ia tidak akan bisa kembali, "hyung, jangan bersikap terlalu baik dan perhatian padaku jika Hyung sudah memiliki Joshua."

Mingyu diam. Wonwoo diam. Senyap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Astaga, aku minta maaf, rencana ini T, agak heartbreaking, tapi kok ga bisa. Jadi ya, habis ini ada adegan ehemanunehem, ya paham lah.. maaf aku potong ini, biar kalian rese. Ehe._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Let's end it_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kim Mingyu kamu orang tinggi ga punya otak!!"

Mingyu merasakan tamparan panas di pipinya, ia mengangkat wajah dan melihat Wonwoo menahan air mata dan penuh emosi.

"Kamu salah banyak! Satu, Joshua adalah senior yang membantuku disana! Dua, aku dan Joshua Sunbaenim tidak ada hubungan yang kamu pikirkan karena dia sudah punya pacar! Tiga, aku tidak bersikap baik dan perhatian kepada tiap orang sama seperti aku perhatian kepada kamu!! Empat, orang yang memutuskan segala hal seperti kamu sangat-sangat bodoh!!"

Mingyu kaget, membulatkan mata saat mendengarkan penuturan Wonwoo yang setengah berteriak dan menangis. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo mendorong jatuh Mingyu dan menindihnya.

"Aku juga terkadang membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak wajar denganmu, Min!"

Mingyu makin membulatkan matanya, lupa bernafas, dan membuka mulutnya.

"Karena aku juga suka sama kamu!!"

Setetes air mata jatuh mengenai wajah Mingyu. Wonwoo tampak sangat terpukul hingga berakhir menangis di dada Mingyu.

"Hyung, uljima, saranghe," dengan lembut Mingyu mengelus kepala Wonwoo.

"Nado, saranghe, pabo!" Wonwoo tiba-tiba mencium singkat bibir Mingyu. "Itu, ciuman pertamaku." Malu-malu Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mingyu.

Mingyu merasa hal aneh pada dirinya. "Wonwoo Hyung, harusnya kau jangan menidihku dan menciumiku."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Segera Mingyu membalik posisi mereka, menjadikan Wonwoo di bawahnya. "Karena aku akan meminta lebih."

Wonwoo tersenyum binal, "kenapa tidak? Aku juga menginginkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cue_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Skip ya_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ehe_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Canda =v_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mendesah, melengkungkan punggungnya sambil menikmati perlakuan Mingyu kepada juniornya. Lidah Mingyu terasa sangat ahli dan berpengalaman dalam memberikan sensasi memuaskan pada dirinya.

"Min... Ah... Ahku... Akan... Keluar!!"

"Klewuarkan syajyah hyumgh (keluarkan saja hyung)," Mingyu berujar tanpa mengeluarkan milik Wonwoo dari mulutnya. Dengan segera Wonwoo keluar.

"Hyung, aku ingin lebih," Mingyu berujar dengan nada kekanakan.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "kau yakin, Hyung?" Mingyu masih tidak percaya tanpa celana hyungnya berada di bawahnya.

"Bukannya ini yang kita berdua sama-sama inginkan?"

Mingyu tak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya, ini adalah nyata bukan mimpi.

Karena Wonwoo Masih mengenakan sweater putih polosnya, Mingyu memasukkan tangannya kedalam sweater tersebut untuk meraba salah satu titik. Wonwoo mendesah enak dibuatnya.

"Aku pernah membayangkan ini, Hyung." Kedua tangan Wonwoo dengan susah payah berusaha melepaskan sweater sebagai kain terkahir di badannya. Sementara jari tengah Mingyu masuk dengan mudah dengan bantuan cum Wonwoo barusan.

Wownoo mendesah dan belum berhasil sepenuhnya melepaskan sweaternya, sementara Mingyu dengan handal mengisap sesekali menggigit putingnya.

"Min-Minh... Sweaterku.. aaah!!! Lepaskan!! Sweaterku!!" Mingyu memasukkan jari telunjuknya pula.

"Kenapa aku harus melepasnya, hyung? Pengangkan saja agar aku bisa leluasa membuatmu nikmat hyung."

Wonwoo pasrah saat lidah dan gigi Mingyu mengecap dada, perut, puting, dan leher. Lagi, ia mendesah saat jemari Mingyu dibawah sana menyentuh sesuatu yang membuatnya nikmat.

Tapi, Mingyu mengeluarkan jarinya, "eeh? Kenapa?" Wownoo bertanya dengan agak kecewa dan peluh mengalir di dahinya.

"Sekarang punyaku yang masuk, hyung."

Milik Mingyu besar, masuk dalam sekali hentakan kedalam rektum Wonwoo.

"Ahhh!! Besar!!" Wonwoo meracau antara nikmat dan sakit, tangannya masih mempertahankan posisi sweaternya di atas putingnya.

Mingyu diam sejenak, merasakan miliknya seperti diremas dinding ketat milik Wonwoo. Dengan perlahan, karena melihat wajah penuh peluh dan lelah milik Wonwoo, Mingyu melepas sweater Wonwoo lalu menciumnya lembut. "Aku akan bergerak, panggil namaku Hyung."

"Mingyu-aaah!! Ahnn... Ahh!!!" Wonwoo mendesah saat Mingyu mulai keluar masuk dirinya dengan cepat, rasanya sangat nikmat, tangannya bergelantung secara alami di leher Mingyu.

"Hyung," Mingyu tidak bisa menahannya begitu pula Wownoo. Mereka keluar bersama. Mencapai kenikmatan bersama.

Perlahan, Mingyu mengeluarkan miliknya. Segera berebah di sebelah hyungnya yang kelihatan jauh lebih lelah daripada dia.

"Hyung, saranghe," Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "nado."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke laknat ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Biarin,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ehe

.

.

.

Tapi ini saya buat dalam waktu 2/3 jam doang loh,

Ehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Epilogue_**

Nama mereka Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu, selalu pulang bersama, tetanggaan, satu sekolah, dan berbeda satu tahun. Lihat! Si Kim Mingyu tertidur di bahu Wownoo, manis sekali. Dan Wonwoo membiarkannya tanpa merasa keberatan. Ah, maisnya.

Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau aku memberi mereka sebuah benang merah? Tapi mereka terlalu kecil sekarang. Ya, tidak apa-apa. Ini akan menyenangkan.

Taehyung kecil menarik tangan Jungkook untuk segera masuk rumahnya. Keempat orang tua mereka mengikuti dengan membawa peralatan piknik mereka. Semuanya riang.

"Eomma! Hyung dan Wonwoo-hyung dimana?" Taehyung bertanya.

"Mungkin ada di kamarnya, coba ketuk."

Taehyung mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali dengan keras. "Hyung! Hyung!"

"Eomma, tidak dibuka pintunya."

"Sabar sayang."

"Eomma Tae, kenapa ada bau aneh dari kamar Mingyu hyung?"

Seketika semua orang dewasa membeku dan segera berlari ke arah pintu kamar Mingyu. Meminta kedua anak terkecil kedua keluarga itu untuk membiarkan kedua Hyung mereka tidur.

 **Lol,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **EIXA TUVEN**


End file.
